Blank takes on Aincrad
by Mr.creative
Summary: Sora's plan is ready. With their sets of Nervegears complete blank will now take on their greatest challenge yet. Aincrad!
1. Enter Blank

Enter Blank

**Hey all, this is a new story about the no game crew and SAO crew please review, favorite and follow! This is also a reviewed version because I re-read it today and I found a bunch of errors in the grammer so I fixed it. I also fixed the titles spelling. If there are still some errors please tell by PM or comment. Thanks! I'll try to update as much as possible, but I have school but I'll try! Please review I'd appreciate it and I might even do shout outs!**

...

Sora stared proudly at the 4 blue helmets. It was finally complete. After 2 weeks of hard work they had finally completed their own sets of Nerve Gears.

Sora stared down at his younger sister. The blue haired girl glanced up at him with an unreadable expression. Sora ran his hand through Shiros hair with a smile. "We finally did it eh Shiro? The younger girl just nods her head and Sora continues. "You know, I'm kinda glad Jibril convinced me to get access to the internet back in our world."

About a month ago Jibril had discovered the concept of computers and bugged Sora nonstop for days asking him to help her access to the internet of earth and computers. After Sora finally relented they had discovered about the nerve gear and the SAO incident that had happened 3 years ago.

Sora found it strange that 3 years had passed though it seemed like it had only been less than a year. They finally came to the conclusion that time was slower here then in earth.

After that they commenced their plan to enter ALO and complete their goal: beat Aincrad. during the long weeks that followed they planned, researched and built. During this time they also hacked into several government sites and learned about the lad called Kirito, who cleared SAO, defeated a serial killer and other VRMMO related incidents.

Now they were finally done. Sora turned to face Stephanie and Jibril. "Do you guys know the plan?"

Both Steph and Jibril nod. Sora smiles and asks another question. "You guys remember your species right?"

Jibril nods "I'm going to be Cait Sith, Steph will be salamander, you master are going to be a spriggan and Shiro will be a Undine."

"Good job Jibril. After we login we'll have 4 hours to gain experience, buy gear and meet at the World Tree. Assuming we go in at 1 we'll meet at 5 o'clock. Everyone understand?"

His team nods in agreement. Smiling Sora heads over to the table and picks up a helmet. Shiro follows him and does the same thing. "Well then it's time to play our first move!"

...

Kirito hadn't planned on fighting an army of man-eating plants, but some things can't be helped. He and Asuna had just been flying through the skies of Alfheim on their way to meet with Sinon, Leafa, Klein , Lisbeth and Silica at one of the pubs. While they were on their way they had heard a scream. The scream came from a redheaded girl, dressed in red and black dress. Her hair was let down and came all the way down to her shoulders. In her right hand was a small red dagger. An army of 5 plants were closing in on her.

There hadn't been much Kirito could of done to prevent this. Before he could stop her Asuna had soared down, her saber drawn. Kirito was forced to follow, drawing his twin swords as he flew down.

Now in the heat of battle Kirito felt a bit annoyed. As he slashed at a plant another came at him trying to devour him. They had defeated 2 of the 5, but it seemed that these plants were more powerful than they had seemed and were proving to be a challenge. Kirito summoned a sword skill as he ran at the beast. He slashed at it and followed up with a sword skill from his other sword.

The beast roared in anger and called for his companions to aid him. Suddenly Asuna ran in, her sword covered in a blue energy. She slashed at the beast in four consecutive slashes. It gave out a roar of anger before hitting the ground in a shatter of blue shards.

Immediately the two other beasts charged at them. Both Kirito and Asuna turned to face either monster and charged. Kirito's blades activated one by one, each slash one of the blades would be illuminating. First fire then water then fire again. Suddenly Kirito ran up the beast and jumped off to attack the other beast; Asuna followed suite. Together they both used their sword skills on their individual beasts to slid down their backs.

The two beasts let out cries of pain; shattering just like their comrade before them. Kirito and Asuna sheathed their swords and turned to face the redheaded girl. She was collapsed on the ground with an expression that looked a bit like terror and surprise mixed in one. "Hey whats your name?" asked Asuna sweetly as she squatted on the ground to help the girl up.

"My names Stephanie, but you can call me Steph." replied Steph extending her hand to Asuna.

"Is that by any chance your real name?" Kirito asks, truly puzzled.

"Yes." stutters the girl.

"That's kind of stupid. Why would you use your real name?"

"I'm really sorry for my boyfriend's behavior." says Asuna as she shoots Kirito a death glare. "I'm Asuna by the way. The idiot over there is Kirito."

"Thanks for saving me just now. I'm new to this concept of VR MMORPG's."

"No problem, but why did you use your real name?"

"My friend told me to; he said it was so that we could easily tell who each other was."

"Well, I think your friend's tricked you." says Kirito. "You don't use your real name in a mmo; that's the first rule and it's always been."

"Kirito! Don't tease her any further! She's already embarrassed!" yelled Asuna swinging at the black swordsman.

"Yeah papa!" came a familiar voice.

Yui came flying out of Kiritos pocket smiling. Kirito stared up at his little girl and smiled back. Steph looks really stunned. "That's your daughter?"

"No, it's just a little girl we adopted back in SAO." replies Asuna. "Anyway we got to meet up with some friends at the World Tree do you think you can make it out safely?"

Suddenly a look of horror crosses Steph's face. "Do you know what time it is by any chance?"

"Oh, let me check." Asuna opens up her menu and checks the time. "It's around 5:30, why what's wrong?"

"I was supposed to meet my friends at the World Tree at 5." says Steph.

"Well why don't you come with us?" asks Kirito smiling as he and Asuna begin to rise in the air.

"Thanks." says Steph as she bows politely.

"No problem. You coming?" asks Kirito.

"Yes, but, it's just-t"

Kirito gives her a confused look before she finally replies. "I don't know how to fly."

...

Sora closed his menu with a sigh. Shiro was sitting next to him on a wooden bench in town. She was munching slowly on a melon bun. Nearby, Jibril was obsessing over a bookshop filled with different spell books. "Man where's Steph? She's an hour late."

After Sora had arrived inside the game he had bought some gear. This had consisted of a yellow and red jacket that went past his waist, a long black sword that was strapped on his back and some health and mana potions. Because of his earlier research he was able to master flying easily and went around slaying monsters and gaining xp.

At around 5, Sora had met up with Shiro and Jibril and exchanged contacts and notes. Shiro was dressed in a purple and blue dress and had a medium-sized blue sword strapped on her back. Jibril was dressed in a pink dress and had a small wand on her hip and a yellow sword on her back. She also had cat ears and a tail.

Now it had been an hour since their appointed meeting time and Sora was getting antsy. He had known that Steph wouldn't be all that good at this game, but now he was getting really worried.

Suddenly a cry came through crowd and Steph ran towards them waving. "Sora, Shiro I'm here!"

"Took you long enough." Scoffed Sora. Shiro just nodded.

"Care to introduce us?" comes a male voice. Steph turns to reveal a boy and girl. The boys has black hair and is wearing a black over coat which covers more black clothes. On his back were two swords; one black and one blue. The girl had blue hair and is clothed in blue and white.

Sora smiles a sneaky smile. "Well that makes things a lot easier for us doesn't it Shiro?" The younger girl nods in agreement while the two new faces look at him confused. "It's good to finally meet you black swordsman Kirito and Berserk Healer Asuna."


	2. The Deal

The Deal

**Hey all, sorry for the wait but heres chapter 2. Please review, follow and fav. Thank you all for the support! :)**

**I want to do a shoutout to Dominus1, Kurama-no-Jubi and shockman294. Thanks for the reviews, itt really means alot! :)**

**Please tell me waht you think and any suggestions you have! :)**

**Also I want to thank the GayV2, he really helped with the last chapter and this one so thanks! :)**

**Enjoy guys!**

Kirito looked at the brown-haired boy shocked and confused. How did this boy know about his SAO nickname; one of the most used apart from beater. Was this boy also a SAO survivor? "I'm not a SAO survivor if that's what you're thinking." Said Sora mimicking Kirito's thoughts. "As it so happens, before we came here we did a large amount of research. Right Jibril?"

"That's right master!" shouts a female voice. Kirito turns to see a girl running towards them waving. She has long pink hair and long green ears; her eyes are golden orange. She's dressed in a long pink dress; a long yellow sword is strapped on her back. "So you're the blackswordsman huh?" Cait Sith says, up in his face, scratching her chin. Drool has commenced to fall from her lip. "I've read so much about you; about all the amazing things you did. Please tell more, I want to know everything."

Kirito stared at her awkwardly for what seemed like eternity. Suddenly the lady was pushed away by a glaring Asuna. "Hey hands off he's mine!"

"You must be Asuna." says the woman as she gets into Asuna's face. "In SAO, who were known as the flash, one of the sub leaders of the strongest guild in SAO! It's awesome to finally be able to meet you!"

"Umm, thanks?" says Asuna awkwardly, slowly backing away from her.

"That's Jibril." says Sora as he pulls her away. "She's really obsessed with knowledge; so it's only natural for her to want to know more about you two."

"Sorry." says Steph, bowing.

"That's okay." says Kirito; rubbing his head while giving them an awkward smile.

"Right, anyway, why were you so late Steph?"asks Sora, turning his attention to Steph.

"I got lost."

"You really are an idiot, huh?"

"Hey, that's not nice! She's obviously new to gaming!" yells Asuna. "Besides, it was you who got her to use her real name inside this game!"

"Yeah, you shouldn't trick someone like her into using her real name!" adds Kirito.

Suddenly Sora bursts out laughing. "You think I tricked her?"

"Well, yeah. Isn't Sora your alias?" Kirito starts to scratch his head, confused by this reaction.

"Sora's my real name. Shiro and Jibril are also using their real names. We're not afraid to let others know who we are."

"Why? Aren't you afraid someone could find you? There are a lot of things you can use the internet for." asks Asuna, truly shocked.

"You can't find us in the place you live. Heck, you couldn't even reach it if HE didn't help you."

"Who's HE?" asks Asuna.

"That would be me." Everyone turns to see a yellow-haired boy walking towards them. The boy was wearing a brown and pink hat, with a yellow clover on the brim of the hat. He wore a green undershirt, a pink short sleeve jacket, blue shorts and blue wrist bands on either wrist. The was a small pink heart right underneath his right eye.

"Ah, Tet, what brings you to the land of fairies?" asks Sora.

"You didn't think I wouldn't notice that you broke the walls of Disboard and reached into earth, did you?"asks the boy called Tet.

"Nah, you're the one true god after all." says Sora.

"I have a question for you. Are you still after the race pieces, do you still want to fight me?"

Race pieces, Disboard, one true god? What were they talking about, Kirito pondered, his expression turning serious.

"You don't need to worry Tet, our goal is still you; it's just that after we heard about Aincrad Shiro and I, well it's not something blank can let pass."

"That's true, I'd expect no less from the two of you; so I'm going to make a deal." says Tet with a sly grin, as he begins to pace back and forth. "If you 4 can beat Aincrad in 4 months, I'll let you fight me to become the one true god, but if you fail to complete Aincrad, then I will send you all back to earth, with no way back to Disboard."

Suddenly Shiro and Sora look at him with appalled faces. Kirito and Asuna look at them with confused faces while Steph and Jibril burst out laughing. After a moment, Sora and Shiro regained their composure. Sora stood up and stared at Tet with a sly smile. "You've got a deal Tet."

"Good, I look forward to seeing you progress." with that Tet disappeared just as fast and suddenly as he had appeared.

A moment of silence passed till Steph suddenly let out a scream of comprehension. "Why did you agree to this deal Sora? There's no way we can beat Aincrad in 4 months. It took these two 2 years to reach level 75!"

"So?" Blank never loses, you of all people should know that the best." and with that Sora and Shiro lifted of the ground and into the air, flying at high speeds.

"Master, wait for me!" Jibril lifts of the ground to follow them, her yellow wings spreading out as she took to the skies and followed her friends.

"Are they seriously going to take on Aincrad after 4 hours of practice? " asks Asuna, turning to face a still standing Steph.

"Yeah. Thing is, those two they can overcome anything; as a team they're unstoppable." Steph states up at them, her eyes shining. "I've only known them for a few months, but during that time I've seen them do some amazing things. I've seen them play many games with some tiny some big, every single time they won, if anyone has a chance of beating Aincrad, it would be them." Before Kirito could ask any more questions, the red-head lifted off the ground and flew after her friends.

"Should we follow them?" asks Kirito as he lifts off the ground.

"I don't see why not, but what about our meeting?"

"That can wait, we'll never get a chance like this again, besides, these people interest me."

"Same here. Let's go then." and with that they held hands and flew after their new comrades.

...

Kirito and Asuna stood in silence, feeling kind of bored. Next to them Sinon and Leafa were busy playing cards together. In front of them a giant walking tree is attempting to crush Sora and Shiro, but failing miserably. They were in a green dome, moss and vines growing on the top. "How long do you think they'll be at it brother?" asks Leafa as she places down a card.

At that exact moment the siblings jump off opposite ends of the dome and bring down their swords on the giant tree, watching as it shattered into a million pieces. The siblings walked over to them, Sora was smiling and Shiro had her unreadable expression. "Well, that's level 35's boss out-of-the-way. How about we head up?"

It had been two days since their meeting. After the deal with Tet, the six of them headed off to train and get ready for taking on the boss of the 23nd floor. Early the next they cleared level 23 and finished with level 31 at around 7. After that Sora and Shiro to do research while Steph and Jibril went hunting with Sinon, Kirito, Asuna and Leafa.

It was now noon, and they had just successfully beaten the 35th level boss. Well to be exact, Sora and Shiro did. Sora shook his head, smiling. "Man, you guys took too long, that was exactly 6 seconds longer than last time."

"More like 6 minutes!" called Sinon as she and Leafa stood up.

"You guys could have helped." replies Sora as he heads towards the exit.

"You looked like you had it, besides we all know that Blank never loses." Says Kirito. That was true. During the their 3rd boss battle together, the duo had run off to fight the boss, telling them not to worry because Blank never loses. Boy was that true. "We're going to spread the news of our clear in town. You guys go open the gate, we'll meet in at the cabin in an hour." Even though it had only been 2 days, the group had become used to meeting at the cabin Kirito, Asuna and their daughter shared.

"No problem, we'll go hunting for a bit and scout the area. See you in a bit!" and with that Blank climbed the stairs to the 36th level.

...

The fire was blazing in the fireplace. Kirito was sitting next to Asuna, an arm around her. Leafa and Sinon were sitting next to them. Across from them was Blank, stretched across the couch while eating a plate of cake. "I don't think that's healthy for you." spoke Leafa.

"Who cwares? It's a wirtual vorld." said Sora with his mouth full.

"Swallow!" yells Steph as she smacks him on the head. She was seated in a rocking chair across from him.

"Ow, jeez Steph that hurt."Sora gives her a pouty face as he rubs his head.

"I don't care. You should mind your manners."

"Yeah, yeah. Ow!" Steph glares at Sora, after swiftly smacking him in the face.

"Don't forget that in this world I'm pretty strong."

"And really pretty." says Sora as he stares at her boobs.

"Hey, no peeking!" says Steph as she covers her chest.

"Meh, there are other girls I could look at, besides I've seen you naked before, remember. Same with Shiro and Jibril."

Suddenly a loud smack rings throughout the room. Asuna is standing right in front of Sora now, glaring hatefully and the brown-haired gamer. "You pervert! Why would you take a girls clothes off, especially your sisters!"

"Now, now Asuna, calm down. I'm sure it wasn't like that." says Kirito, sweat coming down his hair.

"It was exactly like that." says Steph, smiling slyly.

Suddenly Sora's face is filled with fear, as he scrambles up. "It wasn't like that exactly, it was more of an accident than intentional."

"Brother, you're making this worse for yourself." says Shiro, as she continues on her cake.

"I know that!"

Suddenly, a rapier is pointed at his throat. A deadly aura is surrounding Asuna. "I think I'll leave now." And with that he was out the door, running out into afternoon sunlight with a dash, followed closely by an angry Asuna. Laughter slowly fills the cabin.

...

Tet sat on his throne. Sora and the others were making progress. Tet smiled a sly smile. Sure this was the easy part, but once they beat level 75, they would not be able to find and defeat the bosses so easily. This was going to be fun. Especially the last level. Once they reached level 100, he could make his appearance.


	3. Sora VS Kirito

Sora VS Kirito

**Come and get everyone, it's the 3rd chapter of Blank takes on Arincrad! First of I just want to thank you for the support you've been giving this story, it's amazing for such a uncommon category! I want to do a shout out to AkioGasai, frekat and shockman294. Go checkout their stories, they're pretty good, especially frekat's SAO fanfic. IT's also come to my attention that some of you wish that the charters were longer. As it so happens, this chapter is longer then the last and etc. I'm busy with school so I'll try my best, but I also am trying to make a youtube anime series and my own book so I'll try my best to make these longer. When winter break comes, I'll be able to write alot so please be patient. :) I'm also thinking of adding OC, so comment or pm if you have an idea. Anyway I'll stop talking for now and continue at the bottom. Please enjoy! :)**

"You're a idiot!" Sora yelled as he Steph ran through the corridors of a bug dungeon. Sora and Steph were on level 61, on their way to the boss room at the top of the tower.

"I'm sorry!" yelled Steph as the two ran away from an army of giant pill bugs and humanoid caterpillars.

"Still an idiot!" Sora turned around, ran at the nearest caterpillar and activated a sword skill. With 4 easy slashes, the bug exploded into a million pieces.

"I told you, I hate bugs." yelled Steph as she continued to run, only to be picked up by a caterpillar. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Save me Sora!"

"Omg, when will you learn?" Sora ran at the monster, sword gleaming, stabbing the monster, then followed up by beheading it. Sora watched as the entire body exploded into millions of pieces.

Suddenly a speech box appeared before Sora saying _You have unlocked a new skill. _A new skill what is it and what can it do? Wonders Sora, but before he can ponder on it any further, he hears another scream from Steph, who was being attacked by a pill bug. Shaking his head, Sora rushed off to save the princess.

...

"What the hell!" Stephs yell echos throughout the castle. They were sitting in their base, located on the 55th floor, which was the knights of the blood oaths old base, but now was Sora and Shiros living quarters. "Why would you make a decision like that?"

"I want to see how strong he actually is, besides it's not like anything is going to go wrong." replies Sora from his queen bed, as he flips through a book.

"Right and next thing you're going to do is challenge Yukki to a fight."

"Actually, Yukki is on my list along with the rest of Kiritos little crew. No need to get yourself into a fit over nothing."

"Nothing? Were on level 65 and were half way through month 2. All you've been doing this past week and a half is laze around, while the rest of us work our butts off. And Where's Shiro, oh wait she's also lazing about." Steph was getting flustered, as she often did with Sora.

"I'll have you know, that during these past days, we've been researching skills, bosses and the what's to come next. And training? We don't need to train, besides that's where my fight with Kirito comes into play. Now if you excuse me, I need to get ready for my fight." As Sora stands up, he trips on himself and stumbles right into Stephs chest, more specifically her boobs, pushing the pair onto the ground. "What is this?" Asks Sora, squishing Stephs boobs.

"Yiiiiiiii! Get off! Someone help me!" screams Steph at the top of her lungs.

"Steph I'm sorry, that was an accident." Says Sora, equally embarrassed, as he climbs onto his knees.

"Accident my ass!" the par turn to see Asuna, who had heard Stephs scream and had rushed to aid her. Behind the berserk healer was Sinon, bow prepped and ready.

"Hey Sora, stop assaulting girls!" yells Sinon as she fires and arrow.

Sora jumps up, quickly dodging. "Girls it's not what you think, I just tripped is all."

"Shut up and stop lying!" yells Asuna charging.

"Teleport crystal!" with a bright light Sora disappears.

"Asuna it's okay, he did trip, I just over reacted." says Steph as she stands up.

"Fine, but next time he won't be so lucky."

"I'm sure he won't be." Says Steph.

...

"Are you really going to fight him?" Asks Klein, as he takes a sip from his cup. Currently Klein and the blackswordsman were seated inside the Dicey Cafe, the two were sitting next to each other at the bar, the two of them both drinking a cup of coffee each. Across from them, Agil is drying off a glass cup, listening in to their conversation.

"Why wouldn't I?" Asks Kirito, sipping from his coffee before responding. "He's clearly powerful, I what to see what the full extent of his power is."

"Well, you better not lose." Says Klein, playfully hitting Kirito.

"You should meet up with them in real life, preferably here at my café." says Agil, smiling slyly.

"I don't know Agil, as far as I can tell, they're not from around here. On the day Asuna and I met the four of them, this boy suddenly appeared. Sora seemed to know who he was and they talked about this place called Disboard and how the boy was the one true god. I did some research, but"

"But what?" asks a clearly intrigued Agil.

"The only thing I could find that was anything close to those four was an article about two siblings called Sora and Shiro, who mysteriously went missing from their home 3 years ago. Apparently they never really left the house and usually spent most of the time locked inside their room playing video games together." Kirito stops to take a breath before continuing. "The two of them were or are NEET's, Shiro being a 11 year genius while Sora is 18. At least that's how old they were when they disappeared. Whether they're the same two is another thing."

"So you think that these two are the missing siblings from 3 years ago?" asks Klein.

"It certainly seems so. They fit the description perfectly."

"Well you'll have to ask them, huh?"

"Yeah well who knows, maybe some other day, tomorrow is fight day and I'm going to win!"

...

Everyone was gathered in front of the blank residence, some of them were sitting while others were standing, all of them had one thing in common, they were bored. "Where's Sora?" asks Silica, from the ground while waving her legs in the air. "It's been 30 minutes since the appointed time."

"Agreed and wheres big brother? He said he was getting ready." complains Leafa, watching Shiro make her move in their game of chess.

"Hey Shiro, where's Sora?" asks Klein, turning to the younger girl.

"Checkmate." says Shiro subtly.

"What? How did you do that so fast?" asks Leafa freaked out by the younger girls ability to play chess.

"She's a child genius, it's part of their curriculum." The group turns to see Sora fly in with Kirito following closely behind. "Sorry we're late, we went to eat a prefight meal." says Kirito and Sora, smiling as they land on the ground together.

"What the hell?" yells everyone except Shiro, mad at the duo for making them wait so long.

"Sorry" says Kirito, sweat dropping from his face. Sora calmly walks to the far side of the clearing and in turn turns to face kirito smiling. "Shall we?" is all he says.

"We shall." says Kirito, quickly regaining his composure. A menu pops up in front of Kirito asking him if he wants to duel in total loss mode. Kirito nods, trying hard to hide his surprise and clicks except.

The two swordsmen, get into fighting stance. Kirito's blades materializing in his hands and Sora's two handed sword materializing in his. The counter counts down. 30 than 20 then 10 then fight! The two spriggans charge at each other at full speeds, a look of ferocity spread across Kiritos face. They clash, their swords pushing against each other, jumping back after a moment. They do this for a few minutes, each in turn adding a couple of sword skills and charged swords here and there.

And then Kirito changed it up. Using a cross block to block Sora`s incoming attack, Kirito followed up with Starburst stream, hitting slashing at Sora with 16 different slashes. Sora quickly invaded, only obtaining 8 hits, one in the chest, two in the shoulder, 3 in the arm and two at the waist.

Panting Sora smiled, quickly regaining posture. "Looks like it's time to get serious." says Sora smiling. Everyone in the crowd is baffled by this comment, was he not serious before? With his comment leaving a baffled Kirito in his wake, Sora charged at him,holding his sword in one hand, slashing at Kirito sixteen times, each slash making contact. As Sora finished his attack Kirito jumped out-of-the-way, his health bar hitting yellow.

"What the hell?" asks Kirito panting. "How did you do that? Theres no way you could do starburst stream. much less hold a two-handed sword in one hand." Kirito's words overcame everyone watching as their suspicions were confirmed, Sora had used Starburst Stream.

"Well, looks like the secret's out." Says Sora bowing slightly, while sheathing his sword. "What you saw me do just was a unique skill called multi-skill. I obtained this skill during my ascent of level 61. It allows the user to use skills from any class at all. As it's designed for players who wield a two hand sword it allows me wield a two hand sword with one hand."

"How did you get it? How come we've never heard of it before?" asks Kirito.

"I think I'll leave it to your daughter to explain." says Sora, gesturing to the pixie sitting on top of Asuna's head.

"Yui, how do you know about this?" asks Asuna.

"He asked me." Says Yui casually, like it's the most normal thing in the world. "Anyway, the multi-skill was created by Cardinal when it noticed how Sora and Shiro were destroying boss after boss. It's given to only one player who wields a two-handed sword, never gives up and protects others."

"And Sora fits the description perfectly?" asks Asuna.

"Yes."

Everyone starts laughing, Sora staring at them weirdly. "What's wrong?"

"It's just, you protecting others, it's to funny." says Klein in between laughs.

"Shut up." says Sora, sulking a bit.

"Don't sulk," says Kirito. "lets finish our fight."

"Oh yeah." says Sora smiling as he unsheathed his sword,wielding it in one hand. Using the ground as a spring pad, the two swordsmen charge at each other. Both of them use slant, hitting each other diagonally in the chest. Sora's HP hits yellow as Kirito's health continues to diminish.

Without resting the two charge at each other again. Sora jumps up into the air, coming down at full speeds, attempting to crush Kirito with his blade. Kirito deflects it and follows with a 4 hit combo. Sora follows with slashes at Kirito, Kirito jumping back with every slash. The he stops and charges forwards, starburst stream making contact with each slash. Sora's health is almost at red while Kirito's is just at red. Smiling Sora follows up with his own starburst stream, his arm moving faster than before, giving Kirito no time to react, causing him to drop the sword in his right hand. Kirito's heaths almost all gone. As Sora's about to finish it, Kirito grabs the tip of Sora's, using it to pull Sora in and jabs him with his sword. As Sora's health lowers his hand lights up in bright yellow, using Embracer Sora punches Kirito, finishing him off. The party watches in awe as Kirito transforms into a flame and the winner message appears above Sora.

After reviving Kirito and healing Sora, the duo begin congratulating the other on a battle well done. "Good job Sora, I didn't expect you to be able to do Embracer. Well done."

"Well, I must say, you showed your skills exceptionally well, especially with the finishing move."

"Hey Sora," comes voice, the duo turn to see Steph walking towards them, looking quite angry. "Why didn't you tell us about the skill? Aren't we your friends?"

"Actually I did tell Jibril and Shiro, just not you." says Sora.

"And why not me? Afraid my idiotic brain wouldn't comprehend your new skill?"

"I wasn't sure if you would go and tell everyone so I didn't tell."

"Well tell me next time!" yells Steph, then turns around and stomps away.

"Well, she's mad." says Klein.

"Yeah." Says Sora shrugging. "I'm used to it."

"Brother, the events almost coming to an end." says Shiro.

Suddenly Sora is in a frenzy. "Damn it, we got to go now Shiro."

"Go where?" asks Asuna.

"Theres an event on level 22, where if you go deep enough into the lake, you'll find a monstrous serpent who will drop two halves of a crown. One gives the user increased speed and strength while the other half increases the users battle skills, allowing them to analyze their opponents better." With that Shiro and Sora both pull out a teleportation crystal and teleport out. "Meet you guys a café or something later!"

"Wow, that's blunt, huh?" asks Klein, everyone nods in agreement.

...

Later the group met inside a cafe in town, all were drinking juice. Sora and Shiro each wore a crown on their body, Shiro's was on her head while Sora's was on his arm. "So, you beat the monster." says Sinon.

"Do you even need to ask?" asks Silica "They win all the time!"

"She does have a point." says Klein.

"Um, so I have a question." says Kirito, trying to change the topic. "What's Disboard?"

"A place." replies Sora.

"Well, it's not exactly in the history books so I was wondering, where it was."

"It's not in your world. It's a whole world all by itself."

"And you come from there?"

"Pretty much." says Sora.

"You expect us to believe you?" asks Sinon, raising an eyebrow.

"Doesn't matter if you do." says Sora. "All, I want to do is beat Aincrad so I don't have to return to earth."

"Huh, well you just confirmed my suspicions of being crazy." the group laughs, at Simon's statement.

"Hey it-" Jibril tries to say before being cut of by Sora.

"Forget it, we only tell them if necessary."

Meanwhile a mysterious man is watching the group from afar. "Oh, but it will be necessary soon, very soon."

**I hope you guys liked that chapter, I worked really hard on it. Anyway, before I go I must say a couple things. First off, as you probably noticed, they're almost at the end of Aincrad, worry not followers of amazingness, the story will not end. I have many plans for the story after Aincrad, so do not worry. After this I'll probably do a chapter or two building on relationships. It'll mostly be Kirito/Asuna and Sora/Steph, but if you have a ship you want to see please tell me! :) Anyway please comment, follow and favorite! If you have ideas or tips please feel free to tell me! Thanks guys! :)**


	4. Trust and Love Part 1

Trust and Love

Part 1

**Let's party! I'm back with a new chapter! WOOOO! YAAAAAA! Enough of that. Before I continue I just want to thank everyone who reviewed! I really appreciated the feedback! I also want to thank the follows and favorites that just keep coming! Please keep them coming! AS always please review any feedback, ideas, oc's or anything in general, anything is accepted! Please FAV/Follow and pleae enjoy!**

The sea serpent flung his tail at Shiro, trying to smash her into oblivion. At the last moment Shiro jumps out of the way, swimming through the water with immense speeds. They were on level 90, a level completely submerged in water, from top to bottom, where all the cities were located in glass domes under the surface. It was the start of month 3 and they were almost at floor 100.

As the Shiro dodged the serpents attack, Sora swam in with star burst stream. Shiro followed with an attack of her own. Suddenly the tail hit Shiro just as she finished her attack, sending her flying into a wall, her health lowering quickly. Quickly Asuna casts a spell, replenishing Shiros health.

Sora lands next to his sister, pulling her to her feet. "Come on Shiro, let's finish this." Holding each others hands, the two run at the serpent, finishing it with their own individual sword skills. The duo landed on the ground skillfully, their feet not making a sound. "Oh yeah, 10 more levels to go!" Cheers Sora, waving his arms in triumph.

"It would of been really useful to have you two in Aincrad." Says Asuna, smiling. "We could have cleared the game quicker.

"Meh." Is all Sora says.

"Anyway, I've got a date with Kirito, so you go open up the new floor." Says Asuna as she opens up her menu.

"Sure, no problem." Sora nods, giving her the ok sign.

"You know, you should try to get a girlfriend, I'm sure theres a least one girl out there you would want to date you."

"Meh, maybe so, but right now I need to clear the game or Steph will kill me."

"Hm, are you, are you in love with her?"

"I don't see how that's a question. Shes so hot!" Says Sora, thinking about Steph's boobs.

"Forget I ever asked." Says Asuna as she logs out.

"Will do captain, will do!" Sora replies, doing a mock salute.

...

Asuna hurriedly walks down the busy street, dodging all the pedestrians. She turns into a smaller street and stops at a door marked by two dices. She opens the door, the overhead bell ringing as she enters. "Yo Asuna, your late!" Calls a familiar black-haired boy, sitting at the bar counter. Agil is nowhere to be seen. Kirito is wearing a black jacket and black jeans. Asuna is wearing a white coat and a skirt.

"Hey Kirito kun." Says Asuna, waving. "Where's the Agil?"

"I convinced him to let us have the café for an hour. He put it on my tab, like he always those." Says Kirito. "I took the courtesy to brew you a cup of tea."

"Thanks Kirito kun." Says Asuna as she sits down next to Kirito, picking up her cup.

"How was the boss battle?"

"It went the way you would expect." Asuna takes a moment to sip her cup before continuing. "They beat the boss again. I doubt we'll have any problems with the last 10 levels."

"Who know the last 5 could be the hardest." Says Kirito. "But the thing that worries me the most is level 100. Will we see Heathcliff again or someone else?"

"Well we won't have to worry about that for a while will we?" Asks Asuna, snuggling into Kiritos arm. "You know those two, they'll probably slack of for a week or two then get back into it."

"I guess you're right." Says Kirito. Smiling Kirito leans into Asuna and kisses her on the lips. Suddenly Kirito loses balance and the duo falls onto the ground. Shaking his head groggily gets off the ground then he realizes it. He's on top of Asuna. "Ah! Asuna, I'm sorry I lost balance and-"

"Kirito kun!' Shouts Asuna, a dark aura surrounding the flash. She backs Kirito into a wall, then suddenly Asuna's expression turns a playful smile. "Gotcha." Suddenly Asuna leans in, kissing the Black Swordsman on the lips. Kirito returns it and soon the duo are embracing each other, kissing each madly.

...

Silica cut through the jungle, her blue dragon companion sitting on her head. Silica sighed"Where are we Pina?" Pina purred in response. "I think were lost, were definitely lost. We don't even have any teleportation crystals left!" Silica groans in defeat as she closes her inventory. Early in the day, Silica had decided to go training in a dungeon on level 85, where the interiors of the towers were mini jungles, but after an encounter with a rabid gorilla she had gotten lost.

Suddenly a males cry could be heard coming from deeper inside the forest. Running through the forest, Silica rushed to find the source of the cry. Suddenly she reached a small clearing in the middle of the forest where a young blue haired who looked to be around Silica's age. He was wearing a black jacket and black pants, twin daggers were strapped on either side of his hips. in front of him a group of 3 boys were ganging up on him, one redhead, one green haired and one yellowed haired. Without thinking Silica cried out. "Hey, stop that!"

The four boys turned to look at the beast tamer. The red-haired one started to walk towards the younger girl, smiling. "Look who's come to join us, another little girl! The boss will be proud, more loot for the boss means more fun for us." No way, thought Silica, its one of those PK guilds.

Determined not to lose to these three players, Silica sheathed her sword, a determined look spread across her face. "I'm not going to lose to you mister!" On cue Pina jumped off it's masters head, firing bubbles at the red-headed player. Using Pina's distraction Silica attacked the red-head, lowering his health down to half. Pina attacked once more, this time the player dodged, moving quickly towards Silica. The player brought his sword down on Silica. The younger girl quickly blocked the attack, countering with a charged attack, stabbing the man in the gut. Quickly pulling it out she followed up with a 3 hit combo, finishing off the player with ease.

The red-heads party members turned to face Silica, charging at her. Suddenly a blue dagger was embedded into either of the attacking players shoulder. They groan in pain, as they try to grab the daggers out with results. Silica turned to look at the blue haired boy, who was now smirking at the two player on the ground. Walking over to the green haired player, he smirked a sly smile. "Let that be a lesson to you, don't pick on little kids." The man nods vigorously. Suddenly the boy pulls the dagger out and stabs him in the chest. The green haired man cries out in pain then shatters into pieces. Using his advantage, the boy throws his dagger at the other man, finishing him off. Smiling, he walks over to pick up his daggers, then walks over to Silica. "Thanks for the help, the names Spirit."

Stunned Silica just stares at him for a moment, thinking about how cute his sky blue eyes were. Spirit waves his hand in front of her face trying to get her attention. Shaking her head Silica quickly responds, putting a hand out. "Hi I'm Silica, nice to meet you!"

Spirit smiles back as he shakes her hand. "Nice to meet you Silica. Thanks for helping me with that band of thieves just now."

"No problem, just glad to help." Says Silica shyly.

"Say, would you be interested in partying with me? My friend was captured by this band of thieves a couple of hours ago and I was hoping to save him or at the bare minimum the stuff he worked so hard to collect." Asks Spirit, sending her a party request.

"Sure no problem!" Says Silica, accepting his request.

"Good, we'll have to go down a couple of floors of this tower to the bottom, I believe there base is in the jungle surrounding this I thought it was near the top, but after going all the way up it seems like I was wrong. Before they found me, I heard them talking about how so many have been tricked by the false site information and that it's the easiest way to capture people. They said the true place was at the bottom." Suddenly Spirit grabbed Silica, pushing her to the ground. Startled, Silica started to let out a scream, but was stopped by Spirit, who was covering her mouth with a hand. "Hello?" Calls out Spirit, looking towards a tree in the distance. "Don't think I can't sense you, so come out."

On cue, a girl jumps out of the tree, landing like a cat on the ground, her hair fluttering as she jumped. As she walked towards them, Silica could see that she had long purple hair that went all the way to her hip. She was clothed in a purple jacket and a pink skirt. Strapped on her back was a bow, her quiver was strapped on her hip. "What do you want?" Asks the girl as Spirit lets Silica up.

"What do I want? You were the one watching us!"

"I was following that band of thieves, hoping to find their base when they took you." Says the girl.

"Wait, why would you want to find their base? Did you plan to wipe them out single-handedly?" Asks Silica shyly.

"Indeed, they captured a friend of mine, I plan to rescue her." Replies the girl Subtly.

"Oh, Spirit and I are also going to their base, you want to come? It's pretty stupid to go by your self, not that you're stupid or anything." Says Silica.

"Your friend was planning to do the same thing if I'm not mistaken." Sasy the girl.

"Well, at least I wasn't wandering around aimlessly like you!" Counters Spirit.

"Guys, please don't fight." Says Silica. The two players shrug and turn away from each other. "So, will you come, um Miss?"

"My names Chell." Says the girl now named Chell. "I'll come, but don't expect me to get along with blueberry."

"No, she's not coming!" Says Spirit, crossing his arms.

"Please Spirit, she's good with the bow, that'll come in handy won't it?" Begs Silica.

"Fine." Says Spirit, grudgingly sending Chell a request.

Smiling Silica cheers, happy with the results. "Come one then let's go." Slowly the group heads out into the jungle.

...

"Hey Steph, where are you." Calls Sora as he wanders through the castle. Upon logging out and returning to Castle de Blank, Sora had pondered on what the blue haired girl had said(Asuna), after a long time he decided he was going to ask Steph out on a date. He was sure that Steph would take a break from clearing, especially since level 90 had just been cleared. Sora sighed, ever since their deal with Tet, Steph had become that much more serious. She just didn't want to be banished to Earth.

As Sora walked through the halls, he decided to go to Stephs room. Surely she'll go there. Once he reached Stephs room, he opened the door and popped his head in. "Hey Steph, you here?" Suddenly his eyes widened in surprise as he saw a naked Steph changing inside her room. "OMG. Where's my phone?" Asks Sora as he tries to take his phone out from his pocket.

"Sora! Get out of my room." Suddenly a book is thrown at Sora, then a chair. As he quickly ducks out, he could've sworn he saw Steph pick up a table. One of the things that also changed was that she had gotten way more violent.

As he stood panting on the wall next to Stephs door he called out to her. "Hey Steph? Want to go out for some food later? Like on a date?"

"No!" Calls Steph. "We need to clear the next floor!"

"Come one! We just beat floor 90, it'll be fine. You can take a rest for once in your life!"

"Fine." Says Steph reluctantly. "I'll come just let me get changed."

"Yes!" Cries Sora, dancing in victory.

"But just so we know, were not having sex till later in time." Those words suddenly broke Soras bubble and he started to sulk on the floor, murmuring something about not being able to touch Steph's boobs.

Chuckling, Steph puts on her best looking blouse and dress, checking in the mirror to see if her hair was okay. She exits her room and turns to see Sora standing straight, his posture regained. "Okay Sora, I'm ready!" Says Steph smiling. Smiling the two head to the royal city.

As the two walked side by side, Steph felt kind of awkward. She hadn't been alone with Sora for a long time, pretty much never. She wasn't sure what to say or how she should act. Suddenly Sora grabs her hand, sensing her distress, and smiles up at her kindly. "It'll be okay Steph, just act natural and everything will be okay." After that the two walked down the street hand in, smiling and joking with each other, till they reached their destination. Even then, they continued to joke about, having a great time.

After their meal, the duo were sitting together on the castle wall staring out at the sunset in the distance, hand in hand, feet dangling over the edge. "That was nice." Says Steph, cuddling on Soras shoulder. "We should do that more often."

"Maybe we can if you aren't too obsessed on beating Aincrad." Jokes Sora. "Sometimes it's nice to relax and hangout with those you care about you."

"I've learned that now." Says Steph. "I was really acting like an idiot wasn't I? I can see why you always relax though. It really helps calm the nerves."

"It's good to see us in agreement." The two laugh softly, then continue to stare out in the distance.

"You know," Steph starts, breaking the silence. "it could be nice to live in Earth. Theres technology, which seems much simpler if you ask me, plus we wouldn't have to worry about the other races there, we would be living with humans."

"True," Replies Sora. "but for me and Shiro it was a nightmare. I'm not to sure at this point, but if we go back we'll just be back where we started. NEET's locked inside our home, playing video games all day all night. Here though, I've got more friends than I'll ever have, I have a purpose, I have you." Before Steph can reply, Sora kisses Steph and the two is for what seems like eternity, enjoying each others company.

...

"We're here!" Says Spirit as the trio stop in front of a single story house.

"It seems pretty small for a base doesn't it?" Asks Silica.

"Looks can be deceiving," Replies Chell. "I've learned that the hard way."

"Well come one let's go then." Says Spirit as the group heads inside. The building is only one room wide and the only furniture in there is a couch and a darts board.

"Looks like you were wrong Spirit." Says Silica. "Maybe it's in another tower."

"I'm certain it's here. It has to be!" Shouts Spirit, clearly infuriated.

"It is." Says Chell simply. "Suddenly she notices and arrow and fires it at the couch. The couch explodes into a pieces on contact revealing a trap door. "Thought so, oldest trick in the book, the couch was a fake. The true base is probably a mass underground system deep under this house."

"Cool!" Says Silica. "Let's go then!" Quickly the duo head down the ladder. When Chell doesn't follow Silica stops mid step. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, just gimme a moment." The younger girl nods and continues down. Chell looks out into the distance, eyes sparkling. "I'm coming Fiel, I'm going to save you!"

**How do you guys like Spirit? What should his friend be called? Ideas? And guess who Chell really is! Please review and like I said before, all ideas are accepted! Thanks guys and see you next time! Contiune being AWESOME!**


	5. Trust and Love Part 2

Trust and Love

Part 2

**Oh Yeah! New chapter in just 2 days! :) I'll try to update again, but I got the school and me own books and Fairy God (Fairy Tail and PJ You should read it.) and Frozen Tail which I'll publish soon. I hope you like this chapter. It's a bit dark, but I really wanted to get this out there. I'll continue with Aincrad soon and then a new game! Please tell me if you have any ideas for the new game! Reivew, reader contribution is welcome! Enjoy! Oh and I dont', thoug I wish I did, own the two fandoms.**

_Panting heavily, Silica limped through the forest, her whole body filled with pain. There was massive cut on her leg that hurt like hell. Her health was down to red. As she reached the top of the stairs she looked around for the ladder. She needed to get to the city and find help, just in case the message she sent to her friends didn't make it out in time. Suddenly she trips, falling face down on the ground. Silica tries to get up, but she can't, her muscle won't move. Suddenly she can hear footsteps running towards her. It's the guild, they found her and now they're going to capture her just like they did her friends, maybe even kill her on the spot._

_As Silica waits for the inevitable, familiar hands roll her onto her back, a familiar face looks down at her. "Shiro." Murmurs Silica as she looks at the little girl. "You came."_

"_Shh." Says Shiro. "Drink." She hands Silica a health potion, which Silica takes painfully and quickly drinks it._

"_Spirit and Chell. We need to save them" Says Silica painfully. "That man, he's going to kill them. It's like Sword Art Online all over again. Once the nightmare starts again he'll take control of everything. Nothing will be the same." Then everything goes black._

_..._

Silica slashed through the waves of enemies coming at her. Next to her Spirit is wielding his twin daggers, jumping from foe to foe, using them as spring pads. Behind her Chell shoots the incoming attackers, finishing off the players injured by either Spirit or Silica. They'd been doing for a couple of floors of the base. Upon entering, they had discovered that there was 15 levels, the staircase leading to each level was always in a different spot than the last. According to the map that they had found, the leader, the treasure and the prisoners were located on the last floor. So far, the gang had only cleared 6 of the 15 floors, but were close the 7th. During this time, the trio had gotten friendlier with each other and bounded as a team.

As Silica attacked an enemy, Pina distracting them, heard Spirit call out to her. She glanced behind her too late, behind her was a female player, ready to strike her sword down on the younger girl. Just as it was about to strike Silica, the female player was hit in the side by 3 arrows. "Hands off my friend."Called Chell, then she turned away to finish off some of Spirits enemies.

Smiling Silica turned away as well and continued to attack her opponents. A few minutes later, the room was scattered with player flames, flickering in the darkness. Stretching Spirit smiled, highfiving Silica. "Good work team."

"Yeah, let's go." Says Chell, pointing down the hall to where the staircase was. "We should hurry."

"What's the rush Chell? The treasure and the prisoners aren't going anywhere." Points out Spirit.

Chell shrugs. "I want to save and stop the man who's behind all this."

"It's just a video game. If your friend dies she'll just re-spawn, it's not like she'll die in real life as well." Silica shudders at Spirit's words, remembering how she felt back in Sword Art Online.

"It's not a game anymore." Says Chell darkly. "It changed the moment those two made the deal, the moment they became a part of your world and mine."

"What do you mean your world and mine? Do you mean a different continent? Are you American, cause it doesn't matter to us what race you are, we're all the same."

"You wouldn't understand, just know this, this is beyond you. Theres only one person, no make that two, that could stop what's coming. My goal is to save my friend and then look for those 2 people."

"Save your friend? You're making it sound like she can't log." Spirit laughs, Silica on the other hand stays silent, fearing Chell's next words.

"But she can't and neither can I."

"Right, stop playing with us." Silently Chell opens up her menu turning it around to show the two kids her options. "No way, it's not there. Wait does that mean?"

"No, not yet any way. The boss of this guild is a powerful person. He hasn't regained a enough power and only had enough energy to stop me and my friend from leaving the game."

"Does this mean?" Asks Silica, not daring to finish the sentence.

"Indeed, the death game will return."

"Why, why would he do this? Why would he trap you here?" Asks Spirit, not fully believing Chell.

"At first me and my friend just played for fun. Then we heard about this guild and wanted to stop it. We fought the guild master in the forest and he captured us. Before I escaped he told us who he truly was and what his goal was. Once I escaped I tried to log out, but I couldn't. When I returned to save my friend she was gone and so was the rest of the guild."

"And you think that this person kept her alive?" Asks Spirit.

"He should've, she's way to valuable, he could use her as leverage against those two." Says Chell as she starts to turn away.

"Wait, you said two people could stop them, do you mean blank?" Asks Silica, receiving a strange look from Spirit.

"Indeed. How do you know those 2?" Chell stops.

"We fought together a lot these past couple months. They've almost beat Aincrad."

"Aincrad huh? To think that we're in this mess because Sora wanted to play a game." Chuckles Chell darkly.

"Are you saying this is all Sora's fault?" Asks Silica.

"Indeed, if he hadn't done what he did we wouldn't be in this mess." Chell shakes her head. "I never should've agreed to his terms. Stupid King." With that Chell walked off to the staircase, leaving the duo with many unanswered questions.

...

Klein walked down the street. He needed to repair his sword, hitting himself at his own stupidity. During a dungeon raid, he'd made a mistake and his sword was badly damaged. Finally he stopped in front of a familiar looking shop, opening the door and entering. As he entered, the bells rang and a familiar shout came from out back. "Coming!" A pink haired girl came rushing out from the back of the shop, smiling a big smile. "Oh, it's just you." Says Lisbeth.

"Hey, I'll have you know that I actually need something from you!"

"Shoot."

"I need you to fix my sword for me." Klein brings in his sword from his inventory, catching it as it dropped in.

After inspecting the damage, Lisbeth handed it back to the swordsman. "It'll cost you."

"How much?" Asks Klein.

"Depends. If you can get me something I want then I'll bring it down." Lisbeth smilies a sneaky smile.

"Fine, what do you want?"

"The golden anvil, it can give you better stats on an item."

"The golden anvil? That's tough, it's guarded by a cyclops in the volcano on level 87." Level 87 was a volcanic level, a city was located around one of the bigger volcano, Mount Lore, inside theres supposed to be a cyclops you, upon being killed, will drop a golden Anvil. "Why not ask Sora or Kirito?"

"You want the sword fixed, no?"

"Fine. We have a deal, but you'll have to lend me a sword."

"Okay, no problem." Lisbeth happily grabs a black and red swords and throws it at Klein, who struggles to keep it from falling.

"Oi! Don't throw weapons!"

"You caught it didn't you?"Asks Lisbeth sheepishly.

"That's not the point."

"Whatever. Let's go to level 87."

...

As the trio finished off the guild members on level 14, Silica tried to talk to Chell one more time before their descent to the last floor. "Hey Chell, can we please talk?" Chell just walks away without saying anything. "Come please. You can't keep ignoring us."

"Why can't I?" Asks Chell as she stops, turning to look at Silica. "We'll be going our separate ways after this won't we?"

"But," Protests Silica, but Chell's already headed down the stairs.

Silently the two of them follow her. The fifteenth floor was made of one long corridor, strange paintings littering the walls. At the end of the hall is a large set of double doors. As the trio walks down the hall, Silica looks at the strange paintings. There are pictures of people fighting, different looking people killing each other. A boy with yellow hair ruling over a kingdom. "What is this?" Breaths Silica.

"It's history. The history of the one true god and how he defeated the old gods. How he united the 16 races and changed the world."

"The one true god." Breaths Silica. "Who is he?"

"Don't believe her Sil, as far as I know the one true god doesn't exist." Says Spirit. The gang is at the doors now, suddenly Chell stops, looking at the duo.

"Thanks for the help, but this is as far as the two of you go. I don't want you guys to get hurt."

"Oh, but they will get hurt!" A voice shouts, coming from the other side of the doors. "Show your self Chlammy Zeel!"

"Chlammy Zeel? That's your real name?" Asks Silica. "That's a pretty unique name."

Without responding, Chell pushes open the doors and enters the hall. The hall is made of gold, there are two doors on either side of the room. In the middle sits a tall regal looking man, a staff is held in his hand. 3 guards suddenly appear from next to the doors and grab the trio, holding them. "Hey! Let us go! Who are you?" Asks Spirit.

"Who am I? I am the most powerful of the old gods, my name is Sentro." Smilies Sentro.

"What are you doing here? What are the old gods?"

"Chlammy, did you not tell them anything?" Ask Sentro, turning to face Chell.

"This doesn't concern them." Says Chell subtly.

"Oh, but it will concern them!" Standing up, Sentro spreads his arms wide, a wicked smile spread across his face. "Thanks to the foolish citizens in Disboard, I have access to every single human on Earth! For centuries I've been nothing more than a voice, but the minds of humans are weak, they hold no magic and there thoughts are like food to me. Pain, sorrow, love, it's all there on Earth, unprotected and just waiting for me to consume it all." Drool starts to come down Sentro's face in thought. Seeing the confused faces of Silica and Spirit he laughs. "You see, I come from a land called Disboard filled with 16 different races, where everything is solved by games, but once it was much like yours. It was filled with war, each race was a puppet for the gods. You see we all wanted the title of One True God, the right to rule over everyone, but then Tet took power and destroyed us. He banished me to the far regions of Disboard, far away from civilization, draining me of most of my powers. Then he casted a spell that blocked me from using emotions to regain power, from using my powers, my power to control the minds of others."

"No way." Breaths Silica.

"Yes way. In short I was the most powerful of the gods, forced to spend the last of my days confined deep underground, until now. The moment those humans, blank is what you call them, entered the virtual world, I could feel the emotions of thousands and thousands of humans flowing into me. Disguising myself as a human, I used my powers to go to Earth and took control of the minds of all the people who work at every VRMMO game company on Earth. From there I was able to enter the virtual world, as we speak all the game companies are preparing to release an update to their VRMMO's, an update that will turn the games into a death game. Then I can collect the most valuable emotion, pain, terror, suffering and sadness. Those emotions give me the most strength, allow me to use my powers to it's full extent. For now though, I'm collecting small amounts of power by attacking players in the forest. Soon both worlds will be mine and Tet won't be able to stop me!"

"Tet might not be able to stop you, but Sora will. They will crush you like the bug you are!" Shouts Chell.

"Yeah!" Shouts Spirit breaking free from his guard, charging at the god with both daggers drawn. As he's about to strike, Sentro grabs Spirit by the neck, smiling an ugly smile. "Guards bring in the prisoners! This brat needs to see what happens when you defy me!"

The guards drag in two figures. One is a girl with long yellow hair and pointy elf ears. She's clothed in an elegant yellow robe. The other is a boy with messy green hair. He wears a blue jacket. "Spirit." Gasps the green hair boy upon seeing his friend. "You came to save me."

"He did, but you won't be saveable for long! Guard, kill him." Says Sentro. "And to prove that he is dead, I'll place this footage for all to see." Suddenly a screen appears before the heroes, a boy wearing the nerve gear, lying down a sleek white bed.

"That's me." Breaths the boy weakly. Then the boy lets out a scream as a sword is impaled in his stomach, his health slowly draining.

"No, Spike!" Yells Spirit, tears streaming down his face. Suddenly his health hits 0 and Spike explodes into tiny shards. On screen, Spike lets out a yell as his brain is fried and he dies. "No! You bastard." Tears stream heavily as Spirit cries.

"Yes, more, give me more emotions." Sentro let's out a crazy laugh and throws Spirit onto the ground. "Oh and one more thing, check your menu." Says the god, a devilish smile on his face.

Silica opens it, dreading what is undoubtedly not there. "It's gone. The logout button is gone!" Shrieks Silica.

"You see while you were distracted with Spikes death, I released a small program that hacked into your accounts and has now removed your log out buttons, just like I have done with Spike, Fiel and Chlammy. Guards throw them in the dungeons,"

"Quick Silica, go get help, we'll cover you!" Yells Spirit, summoning a two daggers from his inventory, slicing a guard in the face. The two other guards drop Silica and Chell in surprise, using the opportunity, Chell fires 3 arrows in her guards face, killing him in a heartbeat. Spirit overpowers his guard, killing him with a slice of his dagger. Silica, quickly stabs her guard, pulling it out in time to see more guards entering the room. "Run Silica!" Yells Spirit deflecting an incoming fireball.

"No! I'm not leaving you guys!" Yells Silica, holding her ground. Suddenly Spirit is in front of her, five arrows stuck in his chest, his health rapidly decreasing. "No, Spirit, please don't die." Silica holds Spirits body, his gentle face staring up at him.

"I love you Silica, it's only been a few hours, but I love you." Murmurs Spirit, before collapsing.

"No, Spirit, don't die."

"Silica, run, I'll protect him so run!"

Silica nods and turns around, Pina following her closely, heading towards the exit. Suddenly a fire-ball sends her flying onto the ground, but she just picks herself up. Arrows hit her, but Silica keeps running, her health depleting. "I'll be back guys, I'll be back."

...

Klein knew that the boss battle was going to be hard, but it was harder than he expected. Kirito, Sora and Shiro made fighting bosses look easy. The boss had 1 and a half bars left, but the duo was almost out of health potions. The cyclops wielded a massive hammer and continually swung it everywhere, trying to hit the two fairies. As the cyclops swung his hammer down, Klein dodged attacking it with a sword combo, lowering it's health somewhat. Quickly he switched with Lisbeth, who struck it with her hammer, as she moved out-of-the-way, the beast slammed his hammer down sending Lisbeth flying. Her shield left her had and flew at the beasts eye. As it makes contact, the cyclops lets out a cry as it's health goes down by a lot. Suddenly Klein makes the connection. "Lisbeth distract it, I need to get to his eye."

"Right!" Yells Lisbeth, stepping in front of the cyclops. "Hey mister, you stink, you stink a lot. Didn't your mother ever tell you how to take a bath or is your puny brain too small to understand the concept of baths?" The cyclops lets out a roar, attempting to smash the pink haired player. "Now Klein!"

Without hesitation, Klein runs up the Cyclops hammer, leaping onto it's arm, following it up to the beasts head. Jumping from the shoulder, sword pinned at the ready. Klein does a sword skill, killing the beast. It let's out a roar, exploding into particles. Kelin smiles as he accepts the monsters drop, placing it in his inventory. "OMG, that was amazing Klein." Shouts Lisbeth, rushing to the redhead, hugging him. For a second Klein is taken back in surprise, but quickly returns the hug, smiling brightly.

"Klein, can I tell you something?" Asks Lisbeth. "I actually never really needed the anvil, I just wanted an excuse to hangout with you. I love you."

"I love you to." Murmurs Klein as the two kiss. Suddenly Klein breaks away in realization. "Wait all that hard work and you don't exactly need it!" Lisbeth breaks out laughing and so does Lisbeth. Suddenly a sound echos through, a pop up appearing before the duo.

"It's a message from Silica." Says Lisbeth, quickly reading it. "She needs our help, she's in danger." Suddenly another message appears, this time from Shiro. _I found her. Meet us in the castle. It's urgent. The worlds at stake. _ Nodding at each other, the duo leaves the volcano, headed towards the castle.

...

"Where's Sora?" Asks Leafa.

"He'll be here soon." Says Shiro as she tends to Silica.

"Why are we even waiting for the slow poke?" Asks Klein.

"He's the master genius, he's got a better battlemind then most of us here. If anyone can find a way to stop the god, it's him." When everyone had arrived, Shiro and Silica had explained about Sentro and Shiro's backstory.

Suddenly heads turn as a serious Steph and Sora enter the room. "What took you so long?" Asks Sinon.

"Sorry." Says Sora, gripping Stephs hand. "We needed to talk to Tet. Shiro called me after she talked to Silica. Steph and I decided that we would talk to Tet, he gave me Sentro's weakness."

"What is it?" Asks Kirito.

"Positive emotions and love. Even though he claims that he eats all manners of emotions the happy bright ones are his weakness. They'll drain him of his power. When we fight him all we need to do is think happy emotions and combat his mind when he tries to enter our minds."

"You make it sound easy." Groans Leafa. "Fighting someones mind definitely isn't easy."

"I'm sure it isn't, but as a team I'm sure we can destroy him. We attack him in tomorrow, when Silica is back at full strength. We'll destroy him before he has a chance to complete his plan!"

"Yeah!" Cheers the group.

...

Later that night, Steph and Sora are sitting in the real world, chatting a tomorrow. "Are you sure about this?" Asks Steph. "We might die, he might make me fight you."

"It's fine," Says Sora, pulling Steph close. "I won't let him hurt you or anyone else. Blank never loses, especially when the worlds at stake, not just our world, but their world as well."

"Your right Sora." Says Steph, pulling Sora into an embrace. "I love you."

"I love you too Steph." The two share a kiss, then two, then three. Soon the two lovebirds are kissing each other like theres no tomorrow, but there is.

**Authors Note:**

**There it's everybody! Please tell me what you think and stuff, reader ideas are welcome and I really enjoy them. Give me any OC's you might want or an idea for a game they should go too after Aincrad, cause I son't want it to end after level 100! :) Please review and stuf! Stay awesome guys and gals!**


End file.
